


window to your heart

by NeverNothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, No Beta, Sakusa the fox whisperer, flirting?, implied kuroken, slow burn babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: “Are yer going to ignore your waiting customer?”Kenma lifted his shoulders in a shrug, fixed Sakusa with a gaze and returned to the back room with no last glance.Sakusa swallowed back a sign and returned his attention to the waiting customer.“How can I help you?” He fell into his customer service phrases, trying to mentally distance himself. He could feel his skin prickle, akin to a tug.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Among Friends Server Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	window to your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasolaris/gifts).



> Zoee, this is for you! (sorry, it took some time to find out your @ here on ao3 + finals) 
> 
> a Magic AU (massive slow burn, sorry about that) coming up for you! Happy valentines~

The business had been as busy as always that day, customer after customer asking for charms, enchantments or their reparations. Sakusa had been at the store, interacting with people, re-organizing their inventory and setting up the enchantments most parts of the day and his social capacities were pretty much drained. He knew he had only left a couple of hours of work left and was looking forward to the end of his day. One more customer asking him to tell him how their summons went wrong and demanding him to fix it and he might actually do the opposite, consequences be damned.

“Welcome,” Sakusa droned, as the charm he had placed at the entrance announced a new arrival, exuding a dim lemon green - the pure source of his magic. 

Kenma had left him to man the counter, as he went to the back room to brew some of the potions that had been ordered. As the owner of the store, the responsibility often fell on him - it was his expertise their customers demanded for potions. Meanwhile, Sakusa was the one in charge of basic enchantments - the kind that could be completed by only one sorcerer and didn’t consume too much energy - and advanced summons, his specialty.

“Hey.” The customer that just entered the shop had finally found his way to the counter. The first thing that caught Sakusa’s attention were hooded eyes. Next, smirking lips followed by the spike of annoyance that usually accompanied Sakusa when he saw someone obnoxiously attractive. Sakusa felt something within him swell but couldn’t place the feeling. The pleasant baritone of his voice did not help his case. He recognized that face, that voice, even though he didn’t want to. “Yer work here?”

Sakusa with his hands propped on the counter returned the question with a deadpan. “No.”

“A jokester, huh?” The smirk on the customers face widened as he leaned forward.

Opening his mouth to retort, Sakusa was thankfully interrupted.

“Don’t be difficult, Kiyoomi,” a bored voice piqued up behind him. Turning, Sakusa spied the store owner, who was leaning against the door frame leading to the back of the store. Even though Kenma was a head shorter than Sakusa himself, his presence was still formidable. A red haze covering his form as his magic was recovering from the effort of infusing the potions and his hair put in a low bun, the tips glistening gold.

Sakusa scoffed, already used to the picture he made. “How did you even hear me?”

Behind him, Sakusa heard movement but he didn’t turn to check on the customer, feeling his shackles rise as he felt the heavy gaze that rested on him heavily.

Thankfully for him, Kenma played along even though his eyes narrowed. He was onto him. “You are the one who did the enchantments.”

“How far along are you with your potions?” Sakusa tried to make idle conversation, a red flag to anyone that knew him if any. Unsurprisingly, Kenma caught on.

His eyes wandered beyond Sakusa, fixing on the customer who was leaning against the counter, observing them with an expression that might be mistaken for boredom even though he was attentively listening to their conversation. Sakusa saw a grin tug on Kenma’s lips.

“Kuro is coming over soon to check and approve them, it should be fine.” The worker from the magic association that Kenma had wrapped around his fingers - or the other way around, Sakusa wasn’t quite sure sometimes. Even though all of their goods needed to be approved by the association to ensure their legality. Fortunately, Kenma was quite on good terms with most of them, his relationship with Kuroo Tetsurou himself sometimes bordering on more. It was no coincidence that he would mention him now. Sakusa frowned at Kenma’s raised eyebrow and faintly shook his head in warning.

“Are yer going to ignore your waiting customer?”

Kenma lifted his shoulders in a shrug, fixed Sakusa with a gaze and returned to the back room with no last glance.

Sakusa swallowed back a sign and returned his attention to the waiting customer.

“How can I help you?” He fell into his customer service phrases, trying to mentally distance himself. He could feel his skin prickle, akin to a tug.

“Are yer Sakusa Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa lifted his eyebrows and didn’t deem the question with an answer. He must have known the answer even before he entered the store. Information about him would be readily available to anyone interested enough to look into it. He was signed as a partner to Kenma’s store and this decision came with renown. It helped that he had made a name for himself by his feature of Monthly Summons. The article on his work painted him in an advantageous light and opened countless doors of opportunities as a specialist on long term summons.

The customer grinned, then, teeth shiny and somewhat blinding and Sakusa hated himself for liking it. “Miya Atsumu, nice ta meet’cha.”

He hated himself even more for already knowing, even though not surprising in the least. Miya Atsumu and his wildly attractive face had won last year’s national tournament for magic sparring - even beating Kageyama Tobio, who had been winning the tournament by himself or the last two years. It created waves within the magic community that have still not calmed down. Sakusa himself had no choice but to get swept up in it.

Sakusa had not replied yet and Miya seemed to understand that he also did not intend to.

“I need ya to have a look at my familiar,” he carried on, therefore.

This made Sakusa pause. He angled his head in a faint sign of interest. Miya’s familiar was as much debated as the man himself. While Sakusa had not seen the summon himself, he had heard it to be stunning.

His fingers twitched.

“You can have the back.” 

This time, Kiyoomi did not even pretend to be surprised at Kenma’s sudden experience. He only remembered the offhand comments he had Kuroo make about him being eerily catlike sometimes and finally concede that he might be right.

“Great,” Miya laughed, seeing no problem with Kenma’s sudden arrival. Sakusa idly wondered if Miya happened to know Kenma - considering Kenma’s connections and the pure amount of people he seemed to know, it would definitely explain some of his laidback behavior.

“I’ve wrapped up everything that needed wrapping up, I can man the store,” Kenma continued as he took up the counter, placing some of the documents he brought on top of it.

Outside, the sun was starting to set. Their shop would only be open for a couple of hours at most, more traffic would be coming by soon. Sakusa was glad to have some time away from the bustle, knowing Kenma would be fine anyway. He eyed Miya and made sure his voice was neutral. “Let’s go then.”

He motioned to the door leading to the back room, positioned slightly to the left behind the counter. It would lead straight to a much larger room, filled with books, herbs and other magical material that one might need. Miya understood his silent cue and finally pushed himself back from the counter, ready to step behind it.

“Have fun.” Kenma’s comment was as warranted as appreciated. Sakusa only glared on at him.

“Oh, we will,” Miya replied, a suggestive tone in his voice. The prickle on Sakusa’s skin returned, warming him. Miya was trying to flirt with him. And he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

For now, he simply ignored it and led Miya to the back. “Make yourself comfortable wherever, this might take a while. I need to see your familiar.”

Miya laughed and did not even sit down, surveying his surroundings. “Sure, sure, getting straight to the point, aren’t’cha?”

“My time is expensive.” This wasn’t true.

But Miya wasn’t deterred. “Don’t worry, I can pay for it.”

“Oh?” Sakusa raised his eyebrow, sounding perfectly aloof. “We’ll see. Your familiar.”

The temperature in the room dipped as Miya did not even blink when he called for his summon. And even though he had heard what Miya’s summon looked like, no description could have possibly prepared him.

Silver, dense but silky fur filled his vision, a low whine as well as a whirl of magic saturated the room. The familiar, in the shape of a fox, reached up to Sakusa’s waist, by far surpassing the height of its real counterpart. A pointed black snout and long, back ears that were rounded at the top accentuated brown eyes - a color that Sakusa was vividly familiar with. His head shot up and he met the owner of eyes of that exact same color.

The expression on Miya’s face was smug. He definitely knew how beautiful his familiar was, the power it exuded. The fur was shiny, healthy, and it’s fluffy dark tail wrapped around its body, regarding Sakusa with a reserved posture. A sheen of magic surrounded it, silver like a second fur, condensed energy. Miya’s familiar was a beautiful, female arctic fox, the size of her exposing the sheer magnitude of Miya’s magical prowess. Sakusa wondered what her unrestrained form might look like.

“Is this her preferred form?”

“It is - really likes to snuggle up like when she’s like this. Only gets bigger when she thinks I need her to. Name’s Kit.” Sakusa snorted. The name wasn’t that original.

“Are yer judging me for her name?” Miya guessed correctly. “She chose it herself, I had no choice here.”

Sakusa hummed. Kit was sitting at Miya’s foot but didn’t cower when Sakusa lowered himself to her left. She was far less shier than a real fox would be, betraying her magical nature. Still, her movements were natural, they revealed a sense of self-volition.

“How do you communicate?” Sakusa asked while he carefully reached out, trying to gauge whether Kit would allow him to touch her. It wouldn’t be the biggest detriment if she or Miya didn’t allow it, but it would make his job easier, nonetheless, if he did.

Tipping his head, Miya conveyed his answer, telepathy. He was watching Sakusa with a guarded expression, but remained silent.

Kit, meanwhile, eyed him curiously. Her head angled, she sniffed his proffered hand. First, she pulled away and Sakusa was ready to resign himself, already going through his no-touch diagnostic spells. But then, she seemed to reconsider, carefully bumping her head against his palm, making no sound. Sakusa felt endeared to her already.

“She likes ya.” Miya pointed out, his voice full of wonder. He crouched down beside Sakusa, their shoulders brushing as he contemplated his familiar. Sakusa’s heart quickened. He felt a shiver run over his skin. He could feel Miya’s magic beside him.

Something in Miya’s tone made Sakusa pause. Partly distracted by the sensation of Kit’s fur, he wondered out loud. “Doesn’t happen that often?”

When Sakusa looked up, he realized Miya was staring at him, his gaze searching. Their shoulders were still touching. Then, he grinned. “Never.”

“Kit even hates my own brother, y’know? I have never seen her be this nice - she can be kind of a bitch sometimes,” Miya chuckled, reaching out for Kit and scratching her ears.

“Why do I feel like I can relate,” Sakusa mumbled, more to himself but Miya heard, judging by his sudden burst of laughter.

“Yeah, you do seem like that kinda guy,” he assessed, nudging Sakusa’s shoulder. For some reason, Sakusa did not pull away. He told himself he did not want to remove himself from Kit, her gaze was captivating, soul-searching. She stood from her position, walking closer until she could rest her face on Sakusa’s thigh, the rest of her body weight resting against Miya’s legs.

Running his hand over the smooth fur of Kit’s back, for one relishing the feel of it, on the other hand trying to get a read on her magical coding. Sakusa finally asked. “What’s the problem?”

“She seems to be unwell sometimes. Takes a lot longer to retract her form. Oh, and I don’t think this is a problem but she’s gotten a lot more affectionate these last couple of weeks.”

Sakusa hummed, the weight of Kit’s head on his thigh comforting. 

“Her runes seemed to have been tainted,” he started. After a quick glance at Myia, he continued, “Don’t worry, it’s a quick fix.”

Staring deep into her brown eyes, sensing not an ounce of aggressiveness, a sudden notion overcame him. “She might be lonely.”

“Lonely, huh?” Miya chuckled, plopping on the floor to sit. “Y’know, Kit is supposed to be the purest form of my magic.”

“She’s a summon, of course she is,” Sakusa replied simply. It was even more remarkable, in that sense, that Kit was intelligent, her own independent being. What Miya was insinuating was not going over his head, but Sakusa had no idea how to reply. There was something building inside him, Sakusa was aware, but he was unable to place it, unable to recognize what the feeling Miya seemed to awaken within him meant. So, he waited. Miya himself seemed to be lost in thought.

“I have never seen her act around anyone else like this,” Miya continued.

Sakusa turned. He faced Atsumu who was still looking at him with an odd look on his face. Sakusa got lost in it.

“Can I try something?” Miya picked up the conversation again.

Sakusa’s first reaction was to say no but something convinced him otherwise. Maybe it was his first reaction to seeing Miya, the prickle of his skin that seemed to accompany him. Whatever it was - it made him nod.

Lifting a trembling hand, Miya’s somber but hopeful expression was the last thing Sakusa saw before he closed his eyes. He felt the touch of Atsumu’s hand hover above his cheek, then a rising sensation. A soft brush against his cheek, like a kiss of magic.

The prickling sensation that has followed him ever since Atsumu entered the shop intensified, it made Sakusa gasp and curse softly. 

The moment passed as quickly as it had overcome them even though it took Sakusa a moment to return to himself. His attention was caught the minute he opened his eyes again.

Atsumu stared, too. “That’s magic if I’ve ever seen it.”

Kit’s eyes had changed into a vibrant lemon green.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this was a massive slow burn the moment I realized I do not have enough time to flesh this out until it would be cohesive enough for them to make out lfsjdlk rip


End file.
